


Drabble MidWeek (22-24/07/2015)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [3]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, No. 6 (Anime & Manga), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap.1: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.2: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.3: Haruichi/Sawamura<br/>Cap.4: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.5: Makishima/Toudou & baby!Onoda<br/>Cap.6: Kagami/fem!Kise<br/>Cap.7: Makoto/Gou<br/>Cap.8: Nezumi/Shion<br/>Cap.9: Rin/Haru<br/>Cap.10: Haruichi & Kuramochi/Ryousuke<br/>Cap.11: fem!Kise & fem!Kuroko <br/>Cap.12: fem!Kise & fem!Takao & Midorima<br/>Cap.13: DnA!au, Kise<br/>Cap.14: Armin/Jean<br/>Cap.15: Kagami/Kise<br/>Cap.16: Nezumi/Shion<br/>Cap.17: Sousuke/Gou<br/>Cap.18: Akashi/Kise<br/>Cap.19: Oikawa/Suga/Iwaizumi<br/>Cap.20: Oikawa/Suga<br/>Cap.21: Rin/Gou<br/>Cap.22: Kurama & Yusuke<br/>Cap.23: Kurama/Kuronue<br/>Cap.24: Aomine & Momoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kurama/kuronue

**Author's Note:**

> [Qui](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=867709053309212&set=oa.874108709332165&type=3&src=https%3A%2F%2Fscontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net%2Fhphotos-xtp1%2Fv%2Ft1.0-9%2F10521879_867709053309212_2204510672426985181_n.jpg%3Foh%3Dd02dc2233878e2c1b10d830ea6937317%26oe%3D56390374&size=768%2C789) la foto con fandom/ship/bromance/blablabla, prompt e fill di questo event.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama/Kuronue, Se solo ci fosse qualcun'altro al posto di Kuronue forse si arrabbierebbe per il trattamento riservato ai suoi capelli e la sua coda ma con lui, finge solo di non dargli quello che vuole fino al punto di ebollizione.

Kurama sa cosa vorrebbe il suo compagno, ma non ha intenzione di dargli la soddisfazione di accontentarlo; non ancora almeno, perché è piuttosto sicuro che non resisterà fino a quando Kuronue non si sarà stancato. Chiunque altro sarebbe già morto, se avesse osato comportarsi in questo modo con lui, ma Kuronue è la sua eccezione alla regola.  
L'altro gli tira di nuovo la coda, più forte delle volte precedenti, e sbuffa quando Kurama continua a non reagire, steso su un fianco accanto al fuoco a giocherellare con un seme di cui Kuronue non sa nulla, non ha mai visto prima, e la sua calma mentre lo ignora lo irrita da morire, quasi più dello schiaffo al suo orgoglio quando l'altro gli ha dato le spalle senza la minima esitazione, mettendo al suo posto senza dover neanche parlare.  
Afferra una ciocca dei suoi capelli, poi, ignorando la voglia che gli viene di affondare il viso nella sua chioma candida, e tira anche quella col chiaro proposito di fargli male; Kurama reagisce, questa volta, ma Kuronue non fa in tempo a sorridere esultante perché si ritrova improvvisamente avvolto tra le spire di un'enorme e spaventosa pianta dall'aspetto simile a un serpente, nata dal seme con cui l'altro stava giocherellando fino a un attimo prima.  
"Se fossi stato qualcun altro saresti già morto," commenta semplicemente Kurama, ancora steso a terra, voltandosi il tanto necessario per guardarlo con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra. "È una fortuna che abbia scelto proprio te come apprendista e partner, non credi?"


	2. kurama/kuronue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La prima volta in cui Kurama gli mostra tutte le sue basi nel Makai,Kuronue ne rimane cosi ammaliato che potrebbe anche piangere. Poi rinnova la promessa di restare al suo fianco per tutta la durata della sua vita, per poter vedere tutti i cicli di quelle basi crescere e crescere ancora.  
> Bonus: la prima volta che le vede, Kuronue non smette di parlare per ore e lo riempie di adulazione fino a quando a Kurama non gli dà un calcio per sfregio dicendogli di smetterla, nascondendo il suo sorriso.

Kuronue non aveva saputo come reagire, quando il suo partner gli aveva mostrato una delle sue basi per la prima volta, e nonostante ormai abbiano viaggiato in lungo e in largo per il Makai fermandosi sempre nelle tane di Kurama, non sa ancora cosa dire o fare quando l'altro gli permette di entrare insieme a lui nell'ultimo rifugio. È colmo di tesori, come i precedenti, bottini di furti messi in atto perfino prima della sua nascita, ma è la fiducia che Kurama sta dimostrando di avere nei suoi confronti che lo fa ammutolire; ha sentito storie sul passato del suo partner, sul gruppo di banditi di cui era a capo e che era improvvisamente sparito nel nulla dopo decine di furti andati male, e sa che Kurama non si è mai fidato così tanto di qualcuno.  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di tradirlo, fin dall'inizio, e dopo tutto questo tempo insieme, dopo tutte le meraviglie che il suo partner gli ha dato la possibilità di vedere, è certo che non potrà mai neanche abbandonarlo. Vuole essere al suo fianco, vuole continuare a saccheggiare castelli e palazzi per riempire queste basi che gli ha mostrato e crearne delle altre, sempre con lui, solo con lui.  
E quando riesce di nuovo a parlare, ore più tardi e miglia dall'ultimo rifugio, gli dice tutto senza vergogna e con totale sincerità, ridacchiando quando Kurama gli dà un calcio per intimargli di tacere. Ha visto il piccolo sorriso sulle labbra del suo partner, e sa che da quel momento in avanti farà di tutto per assicurarsi che Kurama abbia una ragione per sorridere ancora nello stesso modo.


	3. haruichi/sawamura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruichi/Sawamura "La distruzione di un sorriso"

Sawamura si sta spegnendo; è un processo graduale, qualcosa che probabilmente hanno notato solo quella manciata di ragazzi che l'hanno conosciuto al primo anno, nessuna delle nuove reclute della squadra.  
Il suo sorriso è sempre meno spontaneo e naturale, vero, ben lontano da quelli di quando erano appena entrati alla Seido ed erano pieni di sogni e speranza, adesso è fragile e forzato, vuoto.  
Nessuno sa cosa sia successo, nessuno sa perché stia diventando l'ombra di quello che era appena due anni prima, e Sawamura svia sempre il discorso quando Haruichi glielo chiede in modo diretto.  
"Non è niente, Harucchi!" "Non so di cosa stai parlando, sto bene, davvero!" "Non c'è tempo da perdere, il coach ci vuole in campo!"  
E Haruichi si sente inutile come mai prima, quando anche il nuovo e finto sorriso di Sawamura sparisce, un po' alla volta, giorno dopo giorno e settimana dopo settimana, finché non scompare completamente.  
Sawamura non sorride più e nessuno sa perché, ma tutti sentono la mancanza del pitcher rumoroso ed entusiasta e positivo che era all'inizio. E Haruichi, oltre che del suo compagno di squadra, sente anche la mancanza del ragazzo di cui si è innamorato.  
È un processo graduale, quello della distruzione del suo sorriso, ma inevitabile.


	4. kurama/kuronue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuronue/Kurama, ci sono molte cose che Kuronue non saprà mai. Primo che Kurama non lo ha mai trattato come se valesse poco nonostante la sua giovane età e secondo, che ha ucciso frotte di demoni solo per proteggerlo.

È un lavoro a tempo pieno, pensa Kurama mentre torna all'accampamento che ha allestito quella sera dopo aver ucciso l'ennesimo demone che puntava a fare del male al suo nuovo compagno e apprendista, prendersi cura di un'altra persona; conosce Kuronue da meno di un anno, l'ha preso sotto la sua ala da appena qualche mese, e oltre che insegnargli parte dei suoi trucchi l'ha già protetto centinaia di volte da attacchi mirati a lui.  
Non è un ruolo che gli appartiene, questo, ma in Kuronue ha visto qualcosa di speciale, fin da quando l'altro lo pedinava pensando che non si fosse accorto di lui, fin dall'inizio, e proteggerlo da certi pericoli non gli pesa molto; prima di conoscerlo non se lo sarebbe mai immaginato, che tutto questo potesse non essere solo un fastidio inutile.  
Kuronue sta dormendo accanto al fuoco, esattamente dove l'ha lasciato quando è andato a uccidere quel demone, e Kurama lo guarda per qualche attimo nascosto tra la vegetazione che delimita il loro campo, prendendosi la libertà di osservare i suoi lineamenti ancora immaturi e immaginando come diventerà negli anni futuri, quando potrà essere considerato adulto, forse fra un centinaio d'anni; forse l'avrà già riconosciuto come partner e non come semplice apprendista, durante quel lasso di tempo, non lo sa.  
L'unica cosa certa, pensa mentre si sdraia dall'altra parte del fuoco, fronteggiandolo in segno di rispetto come fa soltanto quando l'altro è incosciente, è che Kuronue non saprà mai di quanto si sia spinto oltre i suoi limiti personali per tenerlo al sicuro, né dell'alta considerazione di lui che ha avuto fin dal principio.


	5. makishima/toudou & baby!onoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TouMaki, adozione + prima volta in cui portano il piccolo Onoda di due anni a casa.

Jinpachi ha pianto, quando hanno ricevuto la chiamata dall'agenzia a cui si sono affidati per adottare il loro primo figlio; Yuusuke si è avvicinato a lui con cautela, pronto a cercare di calmarlo o a prendergli il telefono se avesse continuato a singhiozzare in quel modo, ma Jinpachi ha scosso la testa, ringraziando di cuore la persona con cui stava parlando, prima di chiudere la chiamata e saltargli addosso.  
"Ci siamo riusciti, Yuu-chan, hanno approvato la nostra richiesta, saremo papà!"

Sakamichi è una creaturina minuscola con degli enormi occhi blu e un sorriso assolutamente adorabile, e si sono innamorati di lui al primo istante; non è stato difficile scegliere lui tra tutti, ma vederlo salutare i suoi amichetti ha lasciato entrambi con un magone che non si aspettavano. Jinpachi l'ha guardato con Quella espressione, quella sicura e risoluta che l'aveva fatto capitolare da ragazzi, quando si è voltato verso di lui, e Yuusuke sa già che le visite all'orfanotrofio non sono finite; magari non potranno adottare altri bambini, a breve, ma non sono pronti a separare definitivamente il piccolo Sakamichi dai suoi amici.

È timido, loro figlio (Yuusuke non si è ancora abituato all'idea di essere finalmente diventato genitore), e quando lo portano a casa tenendogli le manine (Jinpachi è estatico, completamente sopraffatto dall'amore che già prova per questo bambino), sgrana gli occhi e apre la bocca in un'espressione emozionata e felice, ma non dice una parola.  
Yuusuke e Jinpachi sanno già che ci vorrà qualche giorno perché Sakamichi si abitui all'idea di vivere con due genitori pronti a qualsiasi cosa per lui, e che presto la sua timidezza non lo fermerà dal riempire la loro casa con la sua voce.


	6. kagami/fem!kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami/Kise, Fem!Model Kise e Bodyguard!Kagami. È difficile tenere il passo di Kise.

"Kagamicchi, sei lento!" ride Kise, e Kagami ancora non si spiega come riesca a correre su quei trampoli, come riesca ad essere quasi più veloce di lui con tacchi così alti e sottili; non capisce neanche perché le piacciano tanto, sinceramente, ma non gliel'a mai chiesto.  
"Oi, Kise, non correre così, è pericoloso!" le risponde, facendola ridere ancora una volta mentre rallenta e si ferma ad aspettarlo, una scintilla di malizia nelle iridi dorate quando la raggiunge; Kagami si sente arrossire ancor prima che l'altra apra bocca.  
"Pericoloso? Ma Kagamicchi non permetterebbe mai che mi succeda qualcosa, no?" commenta, prendendogli una mano per portarsela alla bocca e baciarla, divertita dal colorito delle sue guance.  
"Sono fuori servizio anche io, sai?" ribatte, cercando di rimanere composto e fallendo miseramente.  
"Non mentire," risponde Kise, intrecciando le loro dita e ricominciando a muoversi lungo il marciapiede, questa volta camminando, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo per osservare le vetrine che superano e sorridere del loro riflesso sui vetri. "Saresti il mio bodyguard anche senza essere sotto contratto."


	7. makoto/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto/Gou, ciliegi in fiore

Makoto sorride quando Gou gli prende una mano e comincia a trascinarlo verso il parco a un isolato dal suo monolocale.  
"Stanno fiorendo i ciliegi, avanti, non puoi non portarmi a vederli! A casa ce ne sono così pochi!" gli ha detto, arrivando quasi a pestare i piedi come una bambina quando le aveva detto di no, che doveva studiare, ma Gou è testarda come un mulo e sa come farlo capitolare, e dopo qualche minuto di occhiate offese e labbra imbronciate Makoto si era arreso.  
E ne è valsa la pena, si dice, nel vedere gli occhi di Gou illuminarsi quando arrivano a destinazione.


	8. nezumi/shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi/Shion - Diversi anni erano passati dalla sua partenza e finalmente Nezumi è tornato a casa. Shion non ha mai smesso di aspettarlo nonostante le difficoltà. E dopo il temporale finalmente torna il sole anche per lui.

Shion è distratto da qualcosa che sta cucinando, quando Nezumi si intrufola nel suo appartamento passando dalla finestra, come la prima volta che l'ha incontrato, e sogghigna nel pensarci.  
Sono passati tanti anni dalla distruzione del muro, dalla sua promessa a Shion di tornare da lui, e adesso è pronto a cominciare una nuova vita con lui, a lasciarsi il passato e la sofferenza e l'odio alle spalle; ha viaggiato in lungo e in largo per tutti quegli anni, riscoprendosi, cercando di capire cosa gli rimaneva dopo il raggiungimento del suo obiettivo obiettivo distruggere la No.6 ce conosceva e aveva portato via tutto ciò che aveva di più caro, ma ora ha deciso di rimanere, mettere finalmente radici in un posto che potrà chiamare casa, con la persona che considera la sua casa fin dal primo giorno.  
Shion sta borbottando qualcosa mentre armeggia con padelle e posate, e di tanto in tanto sfiorando il musetto del topolino sulla sua spalla, e quando si volta verso la finestra sobbalza malamente, lasciando cadere tutto a terra e sgranando gli occhi come se avesse visto un fantasma, e Nezumi si permette solo in quel momento di fare rumore, sghignazzando un poco prima di sollevare un sopracciglio.  
"Be'? Stupito?" chiede, e un attimo più tardi Shion si riprende dalla sorpresa e sorride, e Nezumi si trova improvvisamente stretto tra le sue braccia, il volto dell'altro schiacciato contro il suo petto (è ancora più alto di lui, si accorge con un pizzico di orgoglio infantile).  
"Ben tornato," è quello che gli risponde Shion minuti dopo, lasciandolo andare solo per poterlo guardare in volto con gli occhi assottigliati, e Nezumi grugnisce una risata. "Alla buon'ora. Mi hai fatto aspettare quasi sette anni."


	9. rin/haru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin/Haruka: La prima volta in cui Rin e Haru si vedono da quando hanno iniziato una relazione a distanza.

L'aereo è appena atterrato, e Rin è elettrizzato di vedere il suo ragazzo tanto quanto ne è anche preoccupato; sarà cambiato qualcosa da parte di Haru? Avrà deciso che non vale la pena di essere impegnato con lui quando vicino in due continenti diversi? Si sarà stancato delle telefonate a orari improbabili e di utilizzare la tecnologia che detesta cordialmente solo per poterlo vedere?  
Scende dall'aereo come in trance, perso nella sua testa, ed è grato e seccato di aver portato con sé solo un bagaglio a mano, perché così non ha una scusa valida per rimandare di qualche minuto l'incombente incontro con Haruka; non è che non vuole vederlo, tutt'altro, ma magari gli servirebbe qualche minuto in più per schiarirsi le idee.  
Non ce l'ha, però, e non può far altro che seguire gli altri passeggeri verso l'uscita del loro terminal, dove Haru l'aspetta.  
E quando lo vede, Rin si sente gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, contro la sua volontà come sempre, e un sorriso enorme e probabilmente ridicolo piegargli le labbra perché Haru sembra perso tanto quanto lui, anche se di certo lo nasconde meglio grazie a quella sua stupida e onnipresente espressione impassibile che Rin ama e odia dal profondo del cuore, ed è incoraggiante sapere che anche lui magari nutre le sue stesse preoccupazioni.  
E quando anche Haru lo vede, Rin lascia andare il suo trolley per poter correre verso di lui e stringerlo in un abbraccio, il primo da quando ha lasciato di nuovo il Giappone per l'Australia diversi mesi prima.


	10. haruichi & kuramochi/ryousuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruichi/Kuramochi, Non sa se esiste qualcosa di peggiore di essere geloso di suo fratello per il talento che ha ed esserlo perché il suo ragazzo è tutto quello che vorrebbe avere.

Haruichi odia la gelosia che accompagna ogni suo pensiero su suo fratello, ma non riesce a farsela passare.  
Era accompagnata dall'ammirazione, quand'erano più piccoli e Ryousuke era il suo eroe e ispirazione (lo è ancora, in realtà, nonostante ormai sia quasi riuscito a raggiungerlo, e a superarlo, almeno in termini di baseball), ma adesso è nuda e cruda e peggiore, decisamente peggiore, perché adesso non è solo geloso del suo talento, ma anche della sua relazione con Kuramochi.  
Ed è orribile, davvero, perché dovrebbe essere felice che suo fratello abbia trovato un ragazzo che gli tenga testa e sopporti le sue frecciatine sarcastiche e la sua abitudine di dire esattamente quello che pensa nei momenti più inopportuni, ma no, oh no, ogni volta che li vede insieme vorrebbe quasi raggiungerli solo per metterli in mezzo e separarli a forza, nonostante sappia di non aver alcun diritto di farlo e sappia che le sue ragioni sono solo e soltanto egoiste.  
Ma non può fare a meno di immaginarsi al posto di Ryousuke, a volte, come quando la mano di Kuramochi si posa sulla sua spalla o collide con la sua schiena per congratularsi per un gioco venuto particolarmente bene, o quando Sawamura lo invita nella sua stanza nei dormitori e Kuramochi lo sfida a una partita del videogioco di turno.  
Ma spesso, quasi ogni volta che capita, si sente sporco e disgustoso e un pessimo, pessimo fratello. E il senso di colpa che accompagna ogni sua fantasia lo spinge sempre a rimanere buono e silenzioso, come quando erano piccoli, nell'ombra di Ryousuke.


	11. fem!kise & fem!kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise & Kuroko, "Non dimenticarti di me, Kurokocchi."

"Non dimenticarti di me, Kurokocchi," dice Kise con un sorriso triste, uno di quelli che Kuroko ha imparato col tempo a detestare con tutto il cuore, mentre aspettano che la modella faccia il check-in per imbarcarsi sull'aereo che la porterà negli Stati Uniti; Kuroko non vuole neanche pensare a quello che l'ha spinta a volersene andare più lontano possibile dal Giappone e ad accettare un contratto all'estero, ancora furiosa per come Aomine ha trattato l'amica, poco più di un mese prima.  
"Kise-san è impossibile da dimenticare," risponde semplicemente, e adesso anche le sue labbra sono piegate nello stesso sorriso triste della modella, qualche lacrima che quasi sfugge al suo controllo quando Kise l'abbraccia di slancio, premendo il volto contro i suoi capelli e singhiozzando per qualche attimo. Chissà quando potrà di nuovo dire di essere stata abbracciata da lei, e lamentarsi della sua ignoranza riguardo agli spazi personali.  
"Saluta Kagamicchi da parte mia, va bene? E ringraziarlo per tutto quello che ha fatto per me in queste settimane. Vi sono davvero grata, Kurokocchi," è l'ultima cosa che Kise le dice, prima di voltarsi verso il suo terminal, asciugandosi gli occhi con una manica del maglione e stringendo con forza il manico del suo trolley.  
Kuroko la guarda allontanarsi in silenzio, pensando a quanto tempo dovrà passare prima che Kise torni a casa; lo farà, ne è sicura, ma sa anche che non sarà a breve.


	12. fem!kise & fem!takao & midorima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima & Kise & Takao, "Non importa tra quanto tempo ritornerai, Ryouta. Solo, prova a fare del tuo meglio. "

Kise sta fissando il panorama dal finestrino accanto al suo sedile, e c'è un senso di calma in lei che le era mancato mentre salutava Kuroko in aeroporto. Non si sente vuota come pensava che sarebbe successo, ma rilassata e tranquilla mentre chiude un capitolo della sua vita per cominciarne un altro. Non è ancora riuscita a dare un senso al comportamento di Aomine, e un mese è troppo poco per lavar via tutti i sentimenti negativi che le ha lasciato addosso, ma non le pesa, non davvero.  
"Non importa tra quanto tempo ritornerai, Ryou-chan, noi saremo qui ad aspettarti," le ha detto Takao quella mattina, abbracciandola stretta con Midorima che osservava in silenzio la situazione, sempre negato quando si tratta di dimostrazioni d'affetto o sentimenti in generale. "Solo, prova a fare del tuo meglio, mh? Sia per quanto riguarda la tua carriera che per la questione Aomine. Vogliamo vedere una top model felice, quando tornerai a casa."  
La sua migliore amica era perfino riuscita a coinvolgere un imbarazzato e reticente Midorima nel loro abbraccio, e Kise ridacchia al pensiero del volto quasi violaceo del suo vecchio compagno di squadra.  
Forse ci vorranno mesi prima che torni in Giappone, o forse addirittura anni, ma se i suoi amici vogliono vedere una top model felice, be', una top model felice vedranno.


	13. dna!au, kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace of Diamond!AU, Kise è l'ace della Kaijou.
> 
> [Qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4992958/chapters/11470171) trovate la versione completa.

"Oi, Kise, smettila di sognare a occhi aperti e concentrati, idiota!" sbotta Kasamatsu dalla batteria, guardandolo storto da sotto il casco di protezione, e Kise mette il broncio per un attimo per il suo tono brusco, sempre brusco, ma sorride un attimo più tardi perché è questo il motivo per cui alla fine ha scelto il baseball; Kasamatsu e gli altri senpai l'hanno sempre trattato come un giocatore qualsiasi, senza lodarlo incessantemente per poi insultarlo per il suo talento non appena voltava loro le spalle, e la Kaijou è una vera squadra, una macchina ben oliata in cui ogni singolo ingranaggio ha la stessa importanza, un gruppo di giocatori che in qualche modo sono anche uno la famiglia dell'altro. Come la Teiko quand'era appena entrato nel club, ma comunque diversa, perché i suoi attuali compagni non sono individualisti come quelli della Teiko hanno sempre avuto la tendenza a essere, e non riesce a immaginarsi un futuro in cui andranno ognuno per la sua strada dopo una separazione amara come quella con gli altri della Generazione dei Miracoli.  
_Miracolo_ , un titolo che non ha più sentito rivolto a se stesso da quando è entrato in questa squadra.  
Osserva per un attimo i suoi nuovi compagni, sentendo il desiderio di portarli alle Nazionali crescere sempre più forte dentro di sé, perché se lo meritano, tutti loro, prima di tornare a guardare il suo catcher e lanciare.


	14. armin/jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin/Jean, la prima volta in cui Jean tatua il corpo di Armin.

Jean si ricorda che è un professionista, non un ragazzino in preda agli ormoni, quando Armin si toglie la maglietta per stendersi sul lettino nel suo studio, pronto per essere tatuato per la prima volta; la sua pelle è chiara, una tela ancora immacolata, e Jean si sente onorato all'idea che Armin abbia deciso di affidare proprio a lui il compito di trasformarla in una piccola opera d'arte.  
Il tatuaggio che Armin ha scelto gli coprirà tutta la parte superiore della schiena, una coppia di ali ripiegate su loro stesse, una bianca e una nera. Le ali della libertà, come le ha chiamate quando gli ha chiesto di disegnarle, un simbolo che a quanto pare ha sognato più di una volta da quando era bambino, pieno di ricordi che ancora non è riuscito ad afferrare, ricordi di un'altra vita. Jean l'ha trovato familiare quando Armin gliel'ha descritto, ma nonostante le numerose ricerche che ha fatto sul soggetto non ha trovato nessun risultato a riguardo.  
"Sei pronto?" gli chiede, dopo aver disinfettato la pelle su cui lavorerà, e Armin annuisce.  
"Mi fido di te," risponde; e no, Jean è un professionista, non è assolutamente arrossito nel sentirglielo dire.


	15. kagami/kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami/Kise, "Non ho mai giocato a calcio, prima." "Andiamo. C'è sempre una prima volta, Kagamicchi. "

"Non ho mai giocato a calcio," borbotta Kagami mentre osserva il modo in cui Kise si fa rimbalzare la palla sul ginocchio e il piede come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo; è ingiusto, davvero, il modo in cui il suo ragazzo sembra essere in grado di fare tutto alla perfezione.  
"C'è sempre una prima volta, Kagamicchi," risponde l'altro, sorridendo entusiasta e prendendogli un polso per trascinarlo in una parte più aperta del parco, con pochi alberi qua e là e una distesa di prato stranamente vuota a loro disposizione. "Ti insegno io come si fa! Un po' come i vecchi tempi, mh?" aggiunge quando torna a fronteggiarlo, e Kagami avvampa perché Kise non ha vergogna e lo sta guardando come preferirebbe essere guardato solo in luoghi più appartati, possibilmente casa sua o del suo ragazzo, ma no, quel demonio deve farlo in un posto in cui potenzialmente potrebbe vederlo chiunque.  
"Togliti quell'espressione dalla faccia, idiota," sbotta, con le guance bollenti, e Kise sghignazza. "Fammi vedere come si fa, dai, sono sicuro che non sarà difficile."  
Ma in realtà lo è, difficile, e Kagami si sente umiliato quando torna al suo appartamento insieme a Kise, che sta ancora ridendo pensando al modo spettacolare in cui è caduto di faccia sul prato mentre tentava di calciare; mancando completamente la palla, oltretutto.


	16. nezumi/shion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nezumi/Shion, Hogwarts!AU, a volte è un'impresa staccare Shion dai libri

Nezumi lo sta fissando da più di mezz'ora, appoggiato a uno degli scaffali della biblioteca, ma Shion non si è ancora reso conto di niente, preso com'è dall'enorme tomo di Pozioni su cui sta facendo una ricerca (per la settimana successiva, lo sa, frequentano insieme quelle lezioni dal primo anno).  
È divertente vederlo sobbalzare quando si schiarisce la gola, e come si guarda intorno per essere sicuro che la bibliotecaria infernale non sia nei paraggi per poi voltarsi verso di lui con occhi sorpresi.  
"Cosa ci fai qui? Quando sei arrivato? Non hai Incantesimi?" chiede tutto d'un fiato, e Nezumi grugnisce una risata e rotea gli occhi; è qui da più di quattro ore e non se n'è accorto? Tipico.  
"Dobbiamo andare in Sala Grande, sta per cominciare la cena," risponde, e si morde la lingua per non scoppiare a ridere per la sua espressione; è un mistero come sia sopravvissuto per più di quattro anni senza di lui, davvero.  
"Ma ho appena cominciato la ricerca, non posso lasciarla incompleta," ribatte, posando gli occhi sulla pergamena su cui stava scrivendo senza sosta per tutto il tempo che Nezumi l'ha osservato.  
"Puoi. Hai saltato il pranzo, devi almeno cenare," gli fa notare, prima di avvicinarsi al tavolo e rubare il libro che stava usando. "Non te lo resituirò finché non avrai mangiato qualcosa," aggiunge, più che consapevole che a Shion non bastino le parole per essere convinto; ha rinunciato a usarle quando si è reso conto che era un'impresa impossibile staccarlo dai libri soltanto parlandogli.  
Shion si imbroncia, ma non aggiunge altro prima di infilare tutte le sue cose in borsa e seguirlo fuori dalla biblioteca.


	17. sousuke/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke/Gou, «Ho freddo»

Gou si sta agitando al suo fianco, mentre camminano lungo il marciapiede illuminato dalle decorazioni natalizie delle vetrine dei negozi che superano; ci sono tante persone che hanno avuto la loro stessa idea, e la sua spalla sta protestando per le botte involontarie che ha ricevuto dai passanti.  
La ragazza borbotta qualcosa, dopo alcuni minuti, e Sousuke la guarda con un sopracciglio sollevato, come per chiederle di ripetere.  
"Ho freddo," gli dice, abbassando la sciarpa color crema che indossa il tanto necessario a scoprirsi la bocca per non rischiare di camuffare di nuovo le sue parole; ha le guance e il naso arrossati, ed è terribilmente adorabile.  
"Che ne dici di fare una pausa?" propone, indicando con un cenno della testa il bar dall'altra parte della strada, che dalla distanza non sembra tanto affollato. Gou annuisce rimettendosi a posto la sciarpa, e Sousuke non riesce a trattenere un sorriso quando la vede assottigliare gli occhi verso le due ragazze che non hanno fatto altro che fissarlo da quando hanno cominciato a parlare. Non sa decidere se le dona di più il freddo o la gelosia.


	18. akashi/kise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi/Kise, incontro dopo cinque anni.

Kise non si aspettava di rincontrare Akashi a un evento organizzato in onore del suo primo ruolo da protagonista in un film per il cinema, ma è entusiasta della presenza di una faccia amica nel mare di produttori e attori e registi che ha occupato la sala dell'albergo che il suo manager ha affittato per l'occasione.  
"Akashicchi!" esclama non appena è sicuro di essere a portata d'orecchio, ed è elettrizzato nel vedere il piccolo sorriso che piega le labbra del suo primo capitano; è passato davvero troppo tempo dall'ultima volta che hanno parlato faccia a faccia.  
"Ryouta," lo saluta, con un cenno del capo, e basta un'occhiata verso il gruppetto di persone che li stanno fissando per farli voltare di scatto e allontanare; certe cose non cambiano mai, pensa Kise trattenendo appena una risata. "Rumoroso come al solito, vedo," aggiunge, tornando a guardarlo, e l'altro si imbroncia per qualche secondo prima di tornare a sorridere perché, davvero, Akashi e i suoi modi gli sono mancati parecchio.  
"Solo quando è necessario," ribatte, scrollando le spalle e trasformando il suo sorriso in un ghigno sottile, quasi invisibile, ma Akashi è sempre riuscito a cogliere questo genere di cose e Kise è soddisfatto nel vedere la scintilla divertita nei suoi occhi. "Dovevo trovare un modo di allontanarmi da quel gruppo di colleghi che non hanno nient'altro da fare che farmi proposte indecenti, e annunciare al mondo che ti conosco era la soluzione migliore. E il tuo sguardo non smette mai di essere agghiacciante," spiega, e il suo sorriso fa di nuovo la sua comparsa un attimo più tardi, e questa volta è morbido, affettuoso, quello che ha sempre mostrato solo a pochissimi eletti. "E sono contento di rivederti, Akashicchi, è passato troppo tempo dall'ultima volta," aggiunge, come se gli stesse dicendo un segreto, e Akashi annuisce, ammorbidendo un briciolo anche la sua espressione.  
"Cinque anni. È davvero passato troppo tempo, Ryouta."


	19. oikawa/suga/iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa/Suga/Iwaizumi, venerazione.

Suga è sicuro che non si abituerà mai a come Oikawa e Iwaizumi lo trattano; non in senso negativo, chiaramente, mai in senso negativo, ma quest'abitudine che hanno di considerarlo come una specie di divinità è... strana.  
Molti penserebbero che il peggiore in questo senso sia Oikawa, ma in realtà è Iwaizumi quello che pare venerarlo di più; sono passati anni dall'inizio della loro relazione, ma c'è sempre meraviglia negli occhi dell'ex vicecapitano della Seijou, e Suga ne è sempre piacevolmente sorpreso, perché è bello essere guardato così da una persona tanto importante per lui. Anche Oikawa è così, e neanche le sue battute autocompiacenti riescono a camuffarlo, ma non tanto Iwaizumi.  
È strano, e Suga ancora non ha capito cos'abbia fatto per essere guardato e trattato in questo modo, ma ne è comunque felice. E spera di non abituarcisi mai.


	20. oikawa/suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oisuga, morso sul collo + Oisuga, Suga è possessivo e ogni volta che può marchia il collo di Oikawa.

È impossibile non notarla, l'impronta dei suoi denti sul collo di Oikawa, così quanto sarebbe impossibile che il ragazzo in questione non se ne lamentasse.  
"Kou-chan, non sul collo, lo vedranno tutti! Lo sai! E le mie fan saranno tristi di vedere che sono occupato, e non solo saperlo," dice, imbronciato, mentre si specchia per guardare il morso che Suga gli ha lasciato come souvenir; è così ogni singola volta che trascorrono del tempo insieme, Suga trova sempre una scusa per morderlo in posti completamente visibili, e Oikawa vorrebbe poter essere sincero nel lamentarsene, ma la verità è che questo lato geloso e possessivo del suo ragazzo gli piace, forse anche troppo.  
"Meglio così," gli risponde l'altro come sempre, guardando oltre il suo falso dispiacere come ha imparato troppo presto a fare, con un sorriso angelico sulle labbra; è ancora nudo mentre si stiracchia, fissandolo, e sghignazza quando Oikawa non riesce a trattenersi dall'accarezzare il suo corpo con lo sguardo, arrossendo. "Voglio che tutti sappiano che sei mio, tanto quanto io sono tuo," aggiunge, indicando il succhiotto che Oikawa gli ha lasciato sulla spalla. "Metà della mia squadra ha quasi avuto un collasso, dopo l'ultima volta che dei venuto a trovarmi, sai? Credo di non aver mai visto Daichi e Asahi con un'espressione tanto sconvolta e traumatizzata."


	21. rin/gou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin/Gou, «Sai di cloro»

Rin sghignazza, quando sua sorella si lascia scappare un verso seccato mentre si baciano, e Gou lo guarda storto, gli occhi ridotti a fessure, e gli punta l'indice contro con aria accusatoria.  
"Non ti sei fatto la doccia," dice, sicura, e Rin sghignazza un'altra volta, annuendo, perché è inutile mentirle. "Sai di cloro, fratellone, è disgustoso! Perché non fai mai come ti dico?" si lamenta, imbronciandosi e incrociando le braccia sul petto, offesa, e non reagisce quando Rin sbuffa e rotea gli occhi.  
"Volevo solo tornare il più presto possibile a casa, Gou, potresti almeno far finta di essere contenta di vedermi," ribatte, sollevando un sopracciglio e ridacchiando quando la vede fare la stessa cosa; Gou è cocciuta come un mulo, e la ama anche per questo, perché non riesce quasi mai ad averla vinta con lei. "D'accordo, d'accordo, vado a farmi la doccia," concede, fingendosi seccato, e adesso è lui che riflette la sua espressione quando sua sorella sorride.  
"Mh... ora che ci penso, potrei venire con te. Mamma non rientra fino a stasera," dice Gou, un attimo più tardi, e Rin non perde tempo a caricarsela in spalla per portarla in bagno con sé, ascoltandola ridere e fregandosene che il suo sorriso è probabilmente perfino più ridicolo del solito. Ha un intero pomeriggio da trascorrere da solo con Gou, una cosa che capita davvero poche volte, e non ha intenzione di fingere di non essere felice come un bambino il giorno di Natale.


	22. kurama & yusuke

È difficile come sempre forzarsi a dire queste parole, ma Kurama riesce sempre a camuffare il suo disagio nel dirle, e Yusuke non sospetta mai nulla.  
"Devo tornare nel Makai per qualche settimana, prenditi cura di Shiori per me, d'accordo?" gli ha detto qualche minuto dopo essersi presentato alla sua porta con uno zaino in spalla, per poi guardarlo annuire lentamente, in silenzio, con gli occhi sgranati ed entrambe le sopracciglia sollevate, sempre un libro aperto, genuino fino all'esasperazione. "Mi fido di te, Yusuke," aggiunge adesso, in risposta alla sua incredulità, ed è questa la parte difficile, perché nonostante sia la verità è sempre complicato ammetterlo senza sembrare irritato dalle sue stesse parole; quello è il ruolo di Hiei, non il suo. Ma Yusuke si illumina all'istante, come sempre, annuendo con forza e dimenticandosi della sua stessa incredulità e di quanto sia potenzialmente pericoloso lasciarlo tornare nel Makai senza almeno provare a chiedergli informazioni su ciò che deve fare, e Kurama non gli lascia il tempo di pensarci, sorridendo davanti alla sua promessa di tenere Shiori al sicuro e voltandogli le spalle prima di cominciare a correre verso il portale nella foresta intorno al tempio di Genkai, relativamente vicino alla casa di Yusuke e Keiko.  
È difficile ammettere di aver fiducia in qualcuno, non l'ha mai detto a nessuno in vita sua, limitandosi a dimostrarlo nella maggior parte delle volte, ma Yusuke ha bisogno di sentirsi dire le cose in modo chiaro e semplice, e forse questa è una delle qualità che gli piacciono di più dell'amico.


	23. kurama/kuronue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuronue/Kurama, lotta, sangue e flirt.

Kuronue si diverte a stuzzicare Kurama in ogni occasione, ma non sa mai come reagire quando il suo partner gli restituisce il favore, rilanciando, trasformando anche questo in una delle poche sfide che Kuronue non è ancora riuscito a vincere.  
Lo sta guardando flirtare con una demone cane, con lunghi capelli castani e il seno prosperoso appena contenuto dalla sua veste, e Kuronue sa che è solo un gioco, che Kurama non andrà con lei perché non ha intenzione di tradirlo, ma la sua gelosia è irrazionale e impossibile da contenere, e il suo maestro e compagno ride quando gli spinge una delle sue falci contro il collo, per niente preoccupato mentre invece la demone si allontana di corsa.  
"Sei fuori allenamento o sbaglio?" commenta soltanto Kurama, liberandosi dalla sua presa con una semplicità che lo fa infuriare, e gli afferra un gomito con forza, trascinandolo fuori dalla locanda e spingendolo a terra non appena sono all'aria aperta, dandogli una ginocchiata allo stomaco e sorridendo nel sentirlo gemere un poco, dolorante.  
"Bastardo," sputa Kuronue, lanciandoglisi contro brandendo ancora la sua arma, e riesce a ferirlo appena a un braccio prima che una pianta (sempre piante, dannatazione) si avvolga intorno alla sua caviglia per poi tirarlo su e tenerlo sospeso in aria. Si divincola, cercando di tagliare con la sua falce la liana che l'ha sorpreso e intrappolato, e Kurama si limita a guardarlo con le braccia incrociate, placido, dando probabilmente alla pianta l'ordine di sbattacchiarlo un po' e Kuronue resiste a uno, due, tre impatti col terreno e gli alberi prima di tossire e sputare del sangue a terra, sconfitto.  
"Credo che mi divertirò con te, più tardi," commenta Kurama, osservandolo con un minuscolo sorriso malizioso, e Kuronue deglutisce a vuoto al pensiero del "più tardi".


	24. aomine & momoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine & Momoi, "Ricordami quando è il famoso giorno?" "Il 10, Dai-chan." "Come il numero della sua maglia. Un po' egocentrico da parte sua." "Dai-chan, l'abbiamo deciso insieme. Taiga è..-" "Si si, meraviglioso ecc ecc. L'importante è che sei felice tu, Momoi. Il resto è una spiacevole conseguenza."

Aomine sta giocherellando con una penna mentre ascolta Momoi parlare animatamente del suo imminente matrimonio; non l'ha mai sentita tanto entusiasta, e se il futuro sposo non fosse Kagami forse ne sarebbe più felice anche lui. O forse no, almeno Kagami lo conosce, e tutto sommato non è tanto male; la sua migliore amica meriterebbe comunque di più.  
"Ricordami quand'è il famoso giorno?" chiede, interrompendo la sua tirata sull'abito che indosserà e sul tema floreale che vuole per il ricevimento, e Momoi lo guarda esasperata.  
"È così tanto più semplice parlarne con Ki-chan," sospira, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria sofferta. "Il dieci agosto, Dai-chan."  
Aomine grugnisce, perché ovviamente è più facile parlare di queste cose con Kise, è lei che si interessa a questo genere di cose, è lei che potrebbe parlare incessantemente di vestiti e fiori e ricevimenti e tutte le cose anche lontanamente legate ai matrimoni per ore; potrebbe essere una wedding planner, per quanto si interessa a queste cose.  
"Il dieci, uh? Come il numero della sua maglia, allora," commenta. "Un po' egocentrico, da parte sua."  
"Dai-chan," sbuffa la ragazza, incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissandolo con addirittura più esasperazione di prima. "L'abbiamo deciso insieme, lo sai. Così potrà venire anche suo padre. Taiga è-"  
"Sì, sì, meraviglioso, sensibile, favoloso, le ho già sentite tutte," è lui a sbuffare questa volta, e un rossore sospetto colora le guance di Momoi mentre ridacchia un poco, come se si vergognasse del modo in cui loda incessantemente il suo fidanzato; è una balla, Aomine lo sa benissimo, Momoi non si vergogna mai di questo genere di cose. "Alla fine l'importante è che tu sia felice, Satsuki, e se è quel gorilla a farti felice, be'... non ci posso fare niente. L'ennesima spiacevole conseguenza del mio colpo di testa alle medie," continua, scrollando le spalle e sentendo distintamente il modo in cui le sue orecchie si fanno bollenti; non è proprio nelle sue corde fare questo genere di discorso, ma per Momoi farebbe questo e altro. Gli è rimasta sempre accanto, sopportandolo e supportandolo, ed è il momento che faccia lo stesso; non significa però che riuscirà ad ascoltarla ancora per ore e ore di cose che non gli interessano per niente. Forse Kise è libera? O Kuroko?  
"So cosa stai pensando, Dai-chan," sorride Momoi, cercando di nascondere quanto le sue parole l'abbiano toccata dietro un sorriso zuccherino. "Ki-chan e Tetsu-chan sono impegnate, stanno cercando i loro abiti da damigelle. E Taiga è con suo fratello alla ricerca di un buon ristorante per il ricevimento. Non hai via di scampo."


End file.
